


Fascination

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foot Fetish, Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Armin decides to play around with Levi's sexy little feet. Because he's always into trying new things. And, despite his initial annoyance, Levi starts to get into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill- http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6619730#cmt6619730 
> 
> I don't have a foot fetish, but I've always been intrigued by them. So this happened.

“So… _small_.” 

Levi scowled furiously, drawing his knee up to his chest in response to the other’s examination. “Fuck off, brat.” 

“No, really!” Armin insisted, reaching forward and grabbing his commander’s foot again. Levi growled, but allowed his leg to be pulled straight. The blonde ran his fingers along his commander’s muscled leg, lingering at the sturdy ankle, and then trailed them onto the surprisingly lithe foot. Levi tried to keep from fidgeting. “They’re so small and pretty!” 

“You’re so strange,” Levi huffed, but continued to tolerate it. He jumped, however, when something that certainly wasn’t fingers touched his skin, and jerked his foot back, surprised. “Did you just lick my damn foot?!” 

Armin shrugged, unbothered by his commander’s reaction. Wordlessly, he crawled up onto the bed and settled himself casually between the other’s legs, arms crossed on his partner’s stomach. “Yes. I was curious.” 

“Fuck off,” Levi repeated, closing his thighs around the blonde’s ribcage with enough force to make him huff. “You and your weird-ass fetishes…” 

“You don’t usually complain about my ‘weird-ass fetishes,’ Heichou,” Armin pointed out, playfully snaking his hands beneath his commander’s shirt. Levi growled, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and wrenching his partner’s head up. 

“Just leave my feet out of it.” 

Armin smirked. “A bit insecure about your pretty little feet, Heichou?” he queried, with seemingly no regard for his health. Levi gave a short, barking laugh and jerked his hair painfully. 

“I don’t think so, brat.” 

Armin grinned slightly, wriggling so that he reach Levi’s belt with his hands. Making short work of the buckle, he pulled down his commander’s pants, Levi smirking approvingly. For his part, he ridded Armin of his meddlesome shirt. Levi obligingly opened his legs to allow Armin to both pull back and stoop down, tongue lapping around his partner’s erect member. 

“Don’t fucking tease me, brat!” Levi growled, but that only made Armin draw back with a smirk. 

“No?” he purred, stroking one hand along his commander’s well-defined legs, once again stopping at his foot. Levi growled with annoyance. 

“Not this again.” 

“But Heichou…” Armin murmured, running his fingers along the lines of the other’s foot. Drawing farther back, he lifted it from the bed and trailed kisses along the delicate arch of it. Levi was once again trying not to fidget, but he had to admit that the treatment didn’t feel entirely bad. Armin glanced up and noticed that his commander’s expression wasn’t quite as severe as it had been. Smirking, he used one hand to play with Levi’s other foot, fingering the toes and lifting it to gently massage the soul. 

Levi groaned softly, feeling pleasure tingle up his spine. His erection, despite the fact that Armin was paying _it_ absolutely no attention, was growing worse. He gasped- in surprise, he told himself, not in pleasure –when Armin’s hot tongue licked eagerly around his toes, mouth closing around one and sucking gently. 

“Aah! Fuck, brat, stop that…!” he finally snarled, unable to stay silently for another moment. Pushing himself partially upright, he reached down and grabbed Armin’s hair, jerking him upright. “Fine, want me to indulge your little fetish?” 

Armin grinned slightly, unbothered by his partner’s abrasiveness. “I knew you’d come around, Heichou!” 

Scowling in annoyance, Levi reached down and peeled the blonde’s pants away, revealing his own erect length. Taking the brief opportunity to pull off his own shirt, as well- leaving them both fully naked –Levi grabbed Armin’s hair again, forcing his head down on his cock. 

“Suck,” he growled, and the blonde obeyed instantly. Then Levi let himself slide down on the bed, brought his legs up, pressing the soles of his feet to either side of Armin’s thin waist. The blonde purred approvingly around his commander’s dick as said feet trailed down his hips, toes flexing teasingly against his sensitive skin. Displaying impressive flexibility and strength, he brought his feet around so that they could stroke at Armin’s dick. 

“I find it hard to believe you’ve never done this before, Heichou,” the blonde gasped out, around his commander’s length. Levi growled in apparent annoyance, using his toes to squeeze and tease his subordinate. 

“Shut up and suck, brat. I'm just indulging your stupid little fetish.” 

Armin’s breath hitched as those small, dexterous feet stroked his length, toes pinching at his balls and the sensitive tip of his cock. He sucked dutifully at his partner in return, feeling Levi’s length swell as he brought his commander closer. Eventually, however, he drew back. Levi, panting softly and tantalizingly close, stopped his movements as well and snarled softly. 

“Don’t fucking stop, you worthless-!” he began, but gasped softly as he felt Armin’s finger slide into him. “Oh hell no, fuck n-aa!” Moaning, he felt his back arch. It wasn’t often that he let the blonde have his way, but tonight he supposed it wouldn’t set any dangerous precedent if he let it go on. “ _Fuck…!_ ” he groaned, and then felt Armin’s hands on the backs of his thighs. Obeying, he let his legs be lifted and felt the blonde position himself. 

Suddenly, Armin’s hands were on his feet again. Levi tried, he really tried to be irritated, but all he was able to feel was a warm tingling of pleasure racing up his legs and spine at the touch. Growling softly, he let his toes curl around Armin’s fingers and pressed his heals up into the other’s palms. 

“So Heichou likes this ‘weird-ass’ fetish after all?” Armin teased. Levi was about to snap a reply, but Armin entered him before he could formulate words. Gasping sharply, the corporal felt his back arch violently, remembering belatedly that Armin never gave him time to adjust. 

But this time he was distracted from the pain by the light, indulgent touches on his feet. Armin paused, buried deep inside his partner, and kissed each toe lovingly before beginning his thrusts. Levi moaned heavily with the feeling. Armin was inhumanly precise with his thrusts, striking his partner’s prostate each time. And he never released Levi’s feet, massaging them lovingly in time to his thrusts. 

Levi felt his chest heave as he fought to keep his dignity intact and tried not to scream out loud with the pleasure. His feet flexed involuntarily, toes pointing in his partner’s hands. Armin ran his thumbs up the inner arches, and suddenly Levi couldn’t suppress a soft cry. Grinning, the blonde redoubled his efforts on all fronts, thrusts coming harder and faster as he, too, moaned and crooned with erotic pleasure. 

With a rough moan, Levi climaxed, spraying his cum all over his own stomach and Armin’s. The blonde came a moment later inside him, and the commander felt himself filled with his partner’s hot seed. With a tremulous cry, Armin released Levi’s feet and slumped down on his commander’s chest, heedless of the sticky cum smeared between them. 

“You should be more open to my weird-ass fetishes, Heichou.” 

“Hmf. I’ll keep it in mind, brat.”


End file.
